Drabble Bending
by Jedi Buttercup
Summary: FINISHED. A series of reaction drabbles, written while watching A:tLA for the first time; exploring connections, resonances, and parallels. Varied POVs.
1. A Little Perspective

**Title**: A Little Perspective

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through the end of A:tLA Season 1.

* * *

**Refuge in the Abstract**

It is easier for Zuko to think about the Avatar in the abstract. As an object: the goal of his redemptive quest. As an obstacle: a power opposing the Fire Nation. As a hurdle: yet another naturally gifted younger bender against whom Zuko must prove himself.

Not so simple to think about Aang, twelve years old and separated from his people, with only a pair of juvenile Water Tribe peasants- no Uncle Iroh, either of them- to support him.

But that doesn't matter. Zuko can't let it.

He _must_ capture the Avatar. Of _course_ they never could have been friends.

* * *

**Living Life in Detail**

It isn't that Aang doesn't understand how important he is. He knows. He's always known.

It's too big, though; too much. He's _twelve_. He's not even as old as Avatars usually are when they're told their destiny. And somehow he has to not only end a hundred-year-old war, but do so on a deadline? He can't live with that on a day to day basis.

This is what he _can_: one hand offered in friendship; one new town explored or saved; one smile coaxed from Katara.

He'll get there in the end, he's sure. Just- one step at a time.

-x-


	2. Family Sticks Together

**Title**: Family Sticks Together

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 2.2 "The Cave of Two Lovers".

* * *

**United We Stand**

There are times when Sokka wonders whether bending ability somehow cancels out common sense. Trying to keep Katara and Aang on task when they're caught up in training or snared by someone else's cause is like trying to keep Momo out of the food. Better to just chip in so they get back on track more quickly.

Sokka can handle being plan guy. Really; he's been training for that his whole life. It's just- what happens if he screws up and they get caught? Or hurt? ...Or worse?

He's going to do his best to make sure that doesn't happen.

* * *

**Divided We Fall**

Three years, he has spent traveling with his nephew. Three long years, playing the part of baggage more than advisor, careful of Zuko's savagely scarred pride. Hot springs by lotus tile by White Jade bush, Iroh has slowly coaxed the boy toward a path of healing.

But Zuko is not his brother's only damaged, dangerous child; and now Iroh has been forced to start over from the beginning. The curdled bitterness in Zuko's eyes since Azula's betrayal hurts even worse than the boy's words beforehand: _lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man_.

Someday, Iroh vows, there will be a reckoning for this.

-x-


	3. Daughters of Privilege

**Title**: Daughters of Privilege

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 2.8 "The Chase".

* * *

**Standing Strong**

Of course Toph wants to fit in. But- what does Katara expect?

Toph has spent her life mostly in two places: her parents' estate, and the underground world where she'd mastered earthbending. She _can_ take care of herself, _by_ herself; she's taught herself that much. But where would she have learned to set up a camp? Not to mention, she'd be a little useless in their usual unpacking routine.

She's _not_ going to whine to the Avatar's friends about being blind, though; and she's _not_ going to beg. Even wandering alone would be better than going home, now. She's _free_.

* * *

**In Her Shadow**

Mai does like Azula. As much as Azula allows, anyway. They've been thrown into each other's company since they were little; they've played together, gone to school together, and fought together all their lives. (Azula is also Zuko's sister: a not insignificant factor, even since his fall from grace.)

She's like one of Mai's knives, unsheathed: all effortless, deadly beauty, implying danger and excitement by her mere presence. She's not always _comfortable_ to be around, true; and Mai does wish she'd be a little nicer sometimes.

But- that's just the way it's always been. She's Azula; and she's Mai's friend.

-x-


	4. Pain Shared Is

**Title**: Pain Shared Is...

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 2.13 "The Drill".

* * *

**Pain Halved**

Of all the landscapes Katara has seen since leaving the South Pole, she likes the desert the least. If she squints, the arid sea could almost be the ocean of her childhood, but there's no life beneath its sandy waves; its winds steal the breath from her lungs.

Worse, it's utterly Earth: the element most opposite to Aang. After he loses Appa, it's as though the desert has stolen him, too; as though he's buried his heart- pain and joy alike- in its impassive, alien strength.

She breathes a sigh of relief when a baby's smile washes him free again.

* * *

**A Sign of Weakness**

The moment Jet meets the boy with the scar, he feels as though he knows him: like recognizing like. Somewhere, somewhen, Lee lost something important; something more than just his pretty looks.

Jet's hoping to turn over a new, constructive leaf in Ba Sing Se. The urge for revenge and destruction hasn't wholly left him, though, and the scorched edges of that emotion resonate with the bitter corners of every smile Lee fails to make.

They'd be stronger together; Jet knows it. So why doesn't Lee?

Nursing the burn of rejection, Jet decides: there must be something else going on.

-x-


	5. Not Like Tame Lions

**Title**: Not Like Tame Lions

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 2.16 "Appa's Lost Days". Title and subtitles from Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

**'Course He Isn't Safe**

Jin has been watching Mushi's nephew, Lee, ever since that crazy kid with the swords attacked them in the teashop.

Not because she believed him. But because now that she's _seen_ Lee, she can't look away.

She isn't sure why. He's often rude, and when she smiles at him he looks alarmed. His scar's not so bad- she's seen worse- but he's always turning his face aside, like he doesn't want anyone to see. He's cute, though; and strong; and so _intense_ it makes her toes tingle.

Wouldn't it be something, to earn the smiles of a boy like that?

* * *

**But He's Good**

Suki can hardly believe her luck in finding Appa.

The flying bison looks so miserable, wounded and chained and half-wild, as worn as if the entire Earth Kingdom has tried to come between him and Aang. Her heart goes out to him immediately.

She thinks of the look on Sokka's face under the bright moon; remembers the kiss when she'd left the group again. He'd been hurting after losing that other mysterious someone, but she'd helped; she'd reminded him of what he _hasn't_ lost.

Hopefully, Appa will let her help him, too. She steps forward and stretches out her hand.

-x-


	6. Failures to Communicate

**Title**: Failures to Communicate

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 2.18 "The Earth King". Subtitles adapted from the infamous ST:TNG episode, "Darmok".

* * *

**Long Feng, His Arms Open**

Long Feng had hardly believed his luck when the Avatar's entourage arrived in his city. A group of underage children? No adult benders to escort and pry? No native acquaintances to perturb their naivety with treasonous rumors about the Dai Li?

He already had matters of security well under control. But if the Fire Nation _should_, in defiance of reason, attack- it would be useful to have such a valuable weapon in reserve. What did the outside world matter, if Ba Sing Se remained intact?

And if the Avatar would not remain quietly... well, he had other measures to hand.

* * *

**Kuei, When The Walls Fell**

The Earth King stared down at the 'drill' piercing the outer wall of his city.

Until that moment, he had thought Long Feng unnecessarily severe in his condemnations, but he had also believed the young Avatar was bending a mountain from a singing groundhog's hill. The offered tour of 'proof' had seemed an exciting diversion, nothing more.

-But _this_. 'Construction project', indeed. And if Long Feng had lied in this-

He swallowed his shock. He was the King; he had a responsibility to his people.

Even if it felt as though his life's foundations had just turned to sand.

-x-


	7. On This All Depends

**Title**: On This All Depends

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 2.20 "The Crossroads of Destiny". Titles and subtitles from SW:ESB. (They both chose Luke's path, after all; just from opposite alignments.)

* * *

**A Dangerous Time**

Guru Pathik stared after the fleeing bison with a heavy heart.

Did the boy not understand? Of course the Crown Chakra had revealed a threat to the most powerful of his earthly connections; how else was he to recognize the true significance and importance of releasing such attachments? The way to honor a loved one was not to attempt to control their destiny; it was to honor that which they fought for while mastering one's _own_ fate.

He sought refuge in his meditative posture once more. He could only hope Aang would realize the truth before it was too late.

* * *

**The Quick and Easy Path**

Azula smiled, exalting, as her foolish brother bent fire against the Avatar.

If there was one thing she knew about Zu-zu, one thing she was _sure_ hadn't changed since he was banished, it was that he could _never_ break his ties to their family- not even when it was obviously in his best interests. All she'd had to do was offer him an opportunity for forgiveness, backed with the means to hem in their pathetic Uncle, and he'd fallen in at her side as though he'd never left.

His destiny bowed to _hers_, now.

And so would Ba Sing Se.

-x-


	8. Defining Honor

**Title**: Defining Honor

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.2 "The Headband".

* * *

**Taking Responsibility**

Aang knew Sokka and the others were right. The rumors of his death were a serious advantage. And he _was_ kind of risking that, enrolling in a Fire Nation school, however temporarily.

But- he'd felt bad enough before, just not _being_ there when his people died. Now- he's failed _another_ people who were depending on him. However much he'd never wanted the role, he's finally started to adjust to it; the world _needs_ the Avatar, and he feels like he's failing them _again_ by remaining in hiding.

He has to do _something_, even if only opening a few kids' minds.

* * *

**Owning Up To It**

Zuko's not sure why he didn't tell his sister about the oasis water when he had the chance. Not that it would have made much difference; Azula would probably still have shared the glory as some kind of contingency measure. But if the Avatar _has_ survived-

Strange, that hunting the airbender _again_ has settled Zuko's nerves in ways that coming home had not. He's redeemed himself; his father says so, at last. So why does the _itch_ persist under his skin? Why do Uncle's silences fill his heart with ash?

Zuko understands less and less as the days pass by.

-x-


	9. Leaving the Nest

**Title**: Leaving the Nest

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.2 "The Headband".

* * *

**If You Love Someone, Set Them Free**

Hakoda presses his cheek against his daughter's hair and feels every choked sob against his chest like the thrust of a knife.

He'd missed his children so much while he was gone; his fledgling warrior and waterbender, the hope for the future of their tribe. They're not his babies any longer; they have become adults in his absence, strong and skilled and responsible for the boy who represents hope for the entire _world_.

They are not his to protect any longer; all he has left to offer is his love.

He is prouder of them than they will ever know.

* * *

**If They Come Back, They're Yours**

Iroh listens to his nephew rage outside his cell and reflects on the self-division the boy's one-sided arguments expose.

Perhaps he had been wrong about Zuko's crossroads of destiny. Perhaps the crucial decision has yet to be made- for the lessons Iroh taught him apparently remain, like embers burning in his shuttered heart.

It is a threadbare hope for an old man to cling to; but any advice he might add _now_ will only be discarded in Zuko's anger. All he has left to offer is his silence.

And his patience. That beautiful prince is in him yet. Iroh knows.

-x-


	10. Signs and Wonders

**Title**: Signs and Wonders

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.4 "Sokka's Master". Pondering the background goings-on in the Fire Nation...

* * *

**Painted Lady's Legacy**

General Mung is not looking forward to reporting the day's events. Goods taken, a factory destroyed, and the benefiting village left unpunished?

They'll call him coward, and failure. But that does not change what he saw. Mist, wind and wave, beyond what five Firebenders could oppose: such power is the province only of spirits. Or Avatars.

He has heard about the returned Prince's triumph: the bridge to the Spirit World is dead. At Fire Nation hands. Small wonder the spirits are waking.

Mung is no fool. Let his superiors handle Jung Hui now, if they choose not to believe him.

* * *

**Balancing the Scales**

Piandao watches his newest student leave with a pensive frown.

It does not take a Grand Lotus to read the signs stalking his country. The imbalance Sozin's line imposed upon the world is turning inward- not least among Sozin's descendants themselves.

He loves the Fire Nation, and prays it will endure the times that are to come. But Ozai's reign _must_ end, lest the imbalance become permanent. Small wonder, then, that such potential has appeared in one born to Fire's opposite! If only Piandao had more time to train him.

Agni willing, Sokka will survive to spar with him again.

-x-


	11. Steps Toward Becoming

**Title**: Steps Toward Becoming

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.5 "The Beach". Celebrating feminine self-empowerment.

* * *

**Pursuing Justice**

Katara strokes red powder in swift lines across her skin, assembling her disguise with careful brushes of fingertips.

Tonight, she isn't acting as the Avatar's teacher, the Chief's daughter, Sokka's sister, or any other role derived from someone _else's_ importance. She's chosen this course on her _own_- a thought that floods her with both nervousness and anticipation.

This is something that _needs_ doing, despite the others' refusal to help. How can they hope to save the whole world if they ignore the sufferings of its people?

_She_ certainly can't. So the 'Painted Lady' will just have to act without them.

* * *

**Pursuing Power**

Azula narrows her eyes at the embers of her family's portrait.

She'd hoped, when Zuko turned to her under Ba Sing Se, that he had finally learned the lesson their father tried to teach him three years before. That he was ready to embrace reality, instead of sabotaging himself with their uncle's soft-headed ideals. But alas, it seems he's just as foolish as ever.

No matter. He still has his uses. And _she_ has the resolve to do what must be done.

_She_ is the perfect heir to their father's throne. Let Zuko whine. He'll acknowledge the truth, soon enough.

-x-


	12. A Million Little Things

**Title**: A Million Little Things

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.7 "The Runaway". Title from an unattributed quote about friendship.

* * *

**Big Picture Consequences**

The boy had replaced Sozin's final testament, but one who has long worked in the Dragonbone Catacombs can still detect its disturbance. The sage adjusts its positioning with careful fingertips.

A few of his Order yet serve the Avatar, including one imprisoned alongside the Dragon of the West. It was a simple matter to 'lose' one ancient headpiece during a 'religious visit' to Shyu. Whether Prince Zuko will accept its burden... is a less simple question.

The sage prays he does. This war began in friendship betrayed; only through the redemption of that betrayal will the Fire Nation survive peace.

* * *

**Small Scale Joys**

_Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?_

Toph's question bothers Sokka for days after Aang's latest visit with Avatar Roku. It reminds him of Yue. It makes him wonder if any of Roku's close friends were non-benders. And it also reminds him that according to Toph, she didn't have _any_ friends before Team Avatar.

So, okay. If she wants to scam her way across the Fire Nation, enjoying every sneaky scheme they can cash in on before they risk their lives during the Eclipse? Surely Toph's happiness trumps Katara's caution.

Besides- it really _is_ kinda fun.

-x-


	13. Lines of Inheritance

**Title**: Lines of Inheritance

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.9 "Nightmares and Daydreams".

* * *

**Family Tree**

There are no portraits of Avatar Roku in the Fire Lord's palace.

There are none of Zuko, either; not with his new face.

Maybe Mai's right. Maybe he _should_ just relax and enjoy being a Prince again. But he can't forget what he read in the Catacombs; can't stop dreaming of red and blue dragons, hand curled around the ancient headpiece beneath his pillow as he sleeps. Can't stop staring at his _father's_ portraits.

He has everything Ozai's son could ever want. There's just one problem: _he_ doesn't.

Moment by moment, he grows a little surer of what that means.

* * *

**Tribal Heritage**

Aang's nightmares, worrisome as they are, almost come as a welcome distraction for Katara. As long as she's got _his_ fears to worry about, she doesn't have to focus on her own.

Not that they don't invade her dreams anyway: the pulse of blood in an enemy's veins, Fire Lilies crumbling at her feet. The power to literally bend life into death.

She doesn't want that. She doesn't; it makes her _sick_ to think she shares anything with Hama.

But if it's either _that_ or her friends' lives- awful as it is, she already knows what her choice will be.

-x-


	14. Left Behind

**Title**: Left Behind

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.11 "Day of Black Sun, Part II: The Eclipse".

* * *

**Warrior, Captured**

The Avatar had come surprisingly far from the scared boy who'd kept a rendezvous map from his new friends, Bato had to admit. Sokka and Katara, as well, from the homesick kids he'd regaled with stories.

The invasion may have failed, but they'd still achieved more in one day than any Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom force in the last _hundred years_. He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed; Hakoda turned from watching the children escape to give him a proud, resigned smile.

"It's in their hands now."

Bato nodded acknowledgement. "I can think of none better."

* * *

**Woman, Scorned**

Mai sat heavily, crumpling the letter in her fist.

Azula had been right about the invasion; even without King Kuei's support, the Avatar's makeshift army had done unexpectedly well against prepared Fire Nation troops.

But the Avatar himself still lived. And whatever had happened in that war meeting between the Fire Lord and his children beforehand had knocked Zuko out of his usual irritable dissatisfaction.

Mai would've been pleased- _if_ Zuko hadn't decided leaving without discussing it with her was an appropriate response!

At least he'd spared her the question of lying to Azula, she thought bitterly, suppressing furious tears.

-x-


	15. Family Traditions

**Title**: Family Traditions

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.13 "The Firebending Masters".

* * *

**Never Give Up Without a Fight**

Zuko paces by his campfire, feeling lost.

Uncle was supposed to be here for this. Not that Zuko's not glad he escaped; he hopes the old man's off somewhere with his Pai Sho friends.

It's just that he's no good at the talking thing. Uncle wouldn't have made things worse whenever he opened his mouth. _Uncle_ wouldn't have burned the little Earthbender's feet!

All Zuko can do is keep trying: _persistence_ seems to be the only virtue he has. He'd earned Aang's enmity that way. Will it work for friendship, too?

He clenches a fist. Only one way to find out.

* * *

**A Complicated Past**

Prince Iroh stares into the majesty of the Masters' living flame and laughs in exaltation.

To think that such magnificent beings have been nearly hunted to extinction. The _power_ Iroh feels in their Fire! How could any Firebender who experienced this turn against them?

He has suspected for years- since his first voyage outside the Fire Nation- how deeply his father and grandfather have upset the balance of the world; meeting Ren and Shao, he knows those suspicions for truth.

He will keep their secret- until he becomes Fire Lord, and can bring Lu Ten to see them, too.

-x-


	16. Moments of Truth

**Title**: Moments of Truth

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.15 "The Boiling Rock: Part II".

* * *

**Taking a Chance**

After everything Sokka's done- botching the invasion in the first place, planning a suicide rescue mission, getting Zuko and Suki involved, planning too loudly in public, and then passing up a perfectly good escape attempt because war prisoners were finally arriving- his dad just _has_ to be there.

That's the other side of leadership, he realizes distantly: what comes after strategic decision-making and giving orders. How the consequences of his choices affect other people.

But Sokka can't think about that right now. Here, in this moment, only one thing matters:

He holds his breath as the gondola door slides open.

* * *

**Drawing a Line**

Ty Lee's eyes dart between Mai and their princess in dismay.

She's known her place at Azula's side since she was very small. Circus detour aside, she's always felt that given kiwi-lemons, she may as well enjoy the taste of kimonade; Azula _can_ be a lot of fun at times, and friendship with Azula has always included Mai.

Until today. Mai's defiance still echoes in her ears: '_I love Zuko more than I fear you_.'

Azula has found Mai's limit. And in doing so, has also- unexpectedly- uncovered _hers_.

Ty Lee blinks tears away, then shapes her fingers and _moves_.

-x-


	17. Truths, Once Removed

**Title**: Truths, Once Removed

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.17 "The Ember Island Players".

* * *

**Only Following Orders**

Yon Rha trembles in the road, wet and miserable, for awhile after the vengeful girl leaves.

She'd called him pathetic. And maybe he is, now; he'll admit it. But back then...

He'd told her he'd done a bad thing, because she'd clearly wanted to hear it. But right or wrong, he'd been following orders. After the last one's escape, they didn't imprison Southern waterbenders anymore. And when rumors of a new one had appeared...

He snorts, then begins scooping up his scattered purchases.

Hadn't she realized someone of her _own_ Tribe must have been to blame for her secret's escape?

* * *

**Written By The Victors**

"Because it sounds like _tough_," Toph quotes to herself, remembering, with a chuckle.

So, the play's ending had sucked. But _she'd_ been flatteringly portrayed; she'd had _her_ chance to bond with Zuko somewhere other than a dramatic flying errand; and they'd all got a look at current anti-Avatar propaganda.

She hadn't exaggerated when she'd told the others the script was 'true'- as far as the Fire Nation public was concerned. But they should _know_ surface wrapping rarely matches the inner package by now. So why get angry?

Toph would rather make sure _they_ get to write the final version, themselves.

-x-


	18. Shaping Expectations

**Title**: Shaping Expectations

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.18 "The Phoenix King".

* * *

**Building Up**

Suki's been as guilty as anyone, she realizes, of treating Aang like just another gifted kid burdened with heavy responsibilities. It's so easy to assume he's just being petulant or flighty when he drags his feet, and prioritize their opinions over his objections.

But he's also the bridge to the Spirit World; capable of things they can't even imagine. He might be young, but he's as much the Avatar as Kiyoshi was. They'll just have to trust him to do his job.

She does hope they find him first, though. He may be the Avatar; but he's also their friend.

* * *

**Breaking Down**

Ozai knows exactly what he's doing when he offers his crown to his daughter.

She's well versed in power and fear; she's a prodigy in the domination of individuals. But the nuances of regal responsibility were among Zuko's interests, not hers. She'll self-destruct, even as his less-malleable child had under different pressures.

He'd made sure neither would ever offer the threat he had to his own father- and now he's on the verge of surmounting the world's throne.

Let Azula try, and prove herself unequal. It will only bind her- and the Fire Nation- to his will with stronger cords.

-x-


	19. On the Doorstep of Destiny

**Title**: On the Doorstep of Destiny

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 2 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.19 "The Old Masters".

* * *

**Help Unlooked-For**

The lion turtle has seen the Avatar spirit in many incarnations. Always learning what it is to be human; always failing, eventually, in one way or another.

Always loving. Always _trying_. But all too often, unable to look beyond cultural limitations.

This one, though; this boy has seen more of Void and Light both than many Avatars ever encounter. He has tasted bitter suffering, and still values every life; has faced war, betrayal and prejudice and still extends a hand to his enemies. Imperfect, still learning- but balanced to an unusual degree.

Yes; this one, he will trust with energybending.

* * *

**Hope Renewed**

Iroh clutches his nephew close: the burn of tears in his eyes, in his throat, in his heart.

It's been seven years since he first followed his visions to Ba Sing Se; since he paid for his attempt to _seize_ destiny with the son of his body. Now he wakes outside its walls again with the son of his spirit, and the stakes are even higher than before.

But now he _knows_ they are doing the right thing- and Zuko has grown into the amazing young man Iroh always knew he could be.

Surely, today, destiny will be their friend.

-x-


	20. The Happier We'll Be

**Title**: The Happier We'll Be

**Author**: Jedi Buttercup

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine; the world is not.

**Rating**: K+

**Notes**: 7 x 100 words. Spoilers through A:tLA 3.21 "Avatar Aang". (Canon pairings included, as I finish the series; all bets off in future stories).

* * *

After it's all over- after she's sure Zuko will be all right- Katara sneaks out to the facility where Azula's being kept.

The princess looks fretful even in drugged sleep, wracked with paranoia and fury. Katara swallows, then wreathes her fingertips in water and frames Azula's face.

She'd done this for Jet almost instinctively; it's harder now, the damage more deeply rooted. But she has to try. And not just for Zuko, who saved her; who still loves his family, despite everything.

She can imagine no fitter fate for Azula than endless imprisonment, _fully aware_ of everything that she's lost.

* * *

Several days pass before the Order finishes settling Ba Sing Se and tracking down its wayward king.

Bumi might have to keep 'homeless and wandering' in mind as a punishment in future, if it seasons everyone as well as Iroh's nephew, and now Kuei. Bumi hadn't thought much of the other Earth King before, but now he actually _cares_ about his people.

It's got Bumi to thinking about his own throne, and lack of successor. He's rejected all possibilities before for lacking in neutral jing. But now...

He pictures that fierce little metalbender as Mad King of Omashu, and grins.

* * *

If it strikes Zuko as ironic that more Earth Kingdom soldiers and Water Tribe sailors are attending his coronation than loyal Fire Nation subjects, he knows better than to say so aloud.

He needs every ally he can get, after all. It's going to be nearly impossible to repair the damage his ancestors wreaked abroad without also triggering a civil war at home.

Good thing he's had plenty of practice surviving impossible tasks.

He takes heart from the warmth of Aang's hug, Mai's gaze, and the cheers of his friends, and turns to address the gathered crowd with a smile.

* * *

It takes awhile to find Space Sword again, and for his leg to heal. Sokka doesn't mind. There's the winning and the celebrating and the reuniting to occupy him, and in the meantime he kinda appreciates having an excuse to sit around.

He doesn't know why he'd thought it would all be over when the war ended. Now, there's Suki; rebuilding with Dad; Piandao's offer of training; Zuko needing trustworthy advisors; and his sister and Aang...

He wants it _all_; these choices he could never have imagined a year ago.

But first, he's going to seize the opportunity to _relax_.

* * *

"So. Just a tea shop proprietor in Ba Sing Se, huh?" Toph says knowingly, the moment she has Iroh alone in his kitchen.

The former general's reply is calm and assured. "My presence would only distract from my nephew at a time when the Fire Nation must be united. And I do so enjoy making tea."

Toph snorts, amused. He's good. "So you don't know anything about why the Dai Li are suddenly everywhere, being _helpful_, obviously answering to someone new...?"

She can sense his satisfaction under the bland reply: "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh."

* * *

Aang is surprised but delighted by the kiss: he knows it means Katara's decided she's not confused anymore, or she'd never have approached him. She's not that kind of girl.

Maybe it's because she's not afraid he'll die on her anymore. Maybe it's because Zuko's happy with Mai, and she's not _that_ kind of girl either. Or maybe it's just time.

Aang won't deny he's been jealous; or that they're very young, and have a lot to learn about love and about each other. But now they'll walk that path together.

He leans into the kiss with a happy sigh.

* * *

Aunt Wu remembers the Water girl who'd asked about her future; the boy who'd bent the clouds in warning; the brother who'd supported them; and the angry prince who'd followed after.

She'd told the Avatar he would make his own destiny; and he has, illuminating a new path for the world to follow. They _all_ have, replacing previous Avatars' ideas of separate-but-friendly nations and Sozin's vision of Fire over all with a new balance, mixing and mingling.

It will bring more change; but also plenty of love and prosperity.

Wu casts the oracle bones again and nods to herself, content.

=FIN=


End file.
